Spider Powers
SPIDER POWERS SPIDER-POWERS (Peter Parker, Ben Reiley, Jessica Drew, etc.) Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Spider-Sense. Spend 1 PP to add Enhanced Senses (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Spider-Powers power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Spider-Powers power for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Spider-Powers power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. ---- ARACHNID GENOME (Miguel O'Hara) Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Swingline D8, Wall Crawling D8 SFX: Accelerated Vision. Spend 1 PP on Superhuman Senses to notice something from a great distance or moving faster than normal human vision could track. SFX: Spider Talons. Add a D6 to Wall Crawling dice pool for an attack action, and step back highest dice in pool by -1. Step up stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Venomous Bite. (Claws & Fangs + Afflict). SFX: Grapple. Add D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when ensnaring a target with web-fluid. Limit: Exhausted. Shut down ARACHNID GENOME to gain 1 PP. Recover power during a Transition Scene (prefereably by eating). BIO-ELECTRIC METABOLISM (Jessica Drew) Flight D6, Superhuman Stamina D10, Venom Blast D8 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or disease. SFX: Pheromones. Add D6 and step up effect die by +1 when using any powers to inflict mental stress. Limit: Uncontrollable. Change any Bio-Electric Metabolism power into a complication and gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. PSI-EXOSKELETON (Anya Corazon) Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Strength D10, Wall-Crawling D6 Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Exoskeleton power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. PSI-WEBS (Julia Carpenter) Enhanced Durability D8, Swingline D8, Wall-Crawling D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Ensnare. When inflicting a web-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Web Control. When creating web-related assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Psi- Webs. Recover Psi-Webs when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take emotional trauma, shutdown Psi-Webs until you recover that trauma. PSYCHIC SPIDER-ARMS (Charlotte Witter) Enhanced Durability D8, Swingline D8, Venom Blast D8, Wall-Crawling D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Multiple Arms. Against a single target, step up or double a Psychic Spider-Arms die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Protective. When reacting to a physical attack, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Web Control. When creating web-related assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Psi- Webs. Recover Psi-Webs when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take emotional trauma, shutdown Psi-Webs until you recover that trauma. SPIDER-SERUM (Julia Carpenter, Charlotte Witter) Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Focus. If a roll includes a Spider-Serum power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Spider-Serum power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Category:Powers